


Music Through Your Heart

by lazermonkey



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, deaf!Baz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermonkey/pseuds/lazermonkey
Summary: Simon is being a dork and Baz just wants to hear his voice.---------------------------------------------------------------Deaf!Baz AU that I thought of last night. Just something simple and fluffy!





	Music Through Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in quotation marks and italics is signing.
> 
> Sign Language does not have the same syntax or sentence structure as English, so what is being 'said' is not exact, but you get the point haha

Music drifted through the large bedroom located at the top of the tower, loud enough to drown out the thoughts of whoever was inside, but not so loud as to disturb anyone below. Simon Snow was on his stomach, sprawled out on his bed. Books and papers were scattered around him, paralleling the inside of his mind. He couldn’t think straight; he had been studying for four hours now and he was getting antsy.

Simon needed to do something, _anything_ besides sitting in one position and staring at obnoxiously long words. Tawny fingers crumpled up one of the sheets of paper by his hip and he threw it across the room, hoping it would bounce off his target. Simon received a glare from his roommate when he spun to face the other boy.

 _“What do you want, Snow?”_ Baz signed, the stiff movement and his contorted features telling Simon that he was annoyed.

 _“I’m bored.”_ Simon signed back lazily.

Baz rolled his eyes and spun back around, indicating he wasn’t going to continue the conversation. Simon huffed before jumping to his feet, shaking out his limbs. He had been sitting still for too long and his body ached. As he finished rolling out his neck, the music coming out of his portable speaker shifted to one of his favorite songs. He rushed to the speaker and turned up the volume, not caring if it vibrated everything around him.

The bronze-haired boy began to jump and crash around, waving his arms around wildly in his attempt to dance. His voice was at its maximum volume, screeching along to the song and he started to feel all the stress of homework lift off of him.

“Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me!”

Simon threw his body in every direction, spinning and doing mid-air tricks. He didn’t realize that he had disturbed the other boy in the room until a pair of hands trapped his arms at his sides. Simon stopped immediately, waiting for the black-haired boy to come into sight. Baz’s hands were flying as soon as he thought he was in Simon’s gaze. _“What the hell are you doing?”_

Simon’s chest was moving in and out quickly and with great force as he tried to catch his breath. _“I needed to move.”_

_“You could’ve killed somebody!”_

Simon rolled his eyes, _“you just hate that I’m having fun.”_

Baz sent another glare to the slightly shorter boy. An idea then flashed into Simon’s mind and a smirk rose to his lips. He grabbed the tan wrists of his roommate and began swinging them to the beat of the new song. Baz tried to break free of the other boy’s grip but Simon’s hold tightened at the retraction, but not too tight that it was painful. Simon kept swinging limp arms, gesturing for Baz to join him. The tan boy stood still as a statue, partly because he was hoping for this moment to be over quickly and partly because he couldn’t hear the music, so there was no point.  

Not that he wanted it to be. Simon was finally touching him and every part of his body was on fire. In a good way.

But he also felt like his heart was going to explode and he might do something stupid like kiss freckled lips and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold back.

“C’mon Baz,” Simon said, hoping his roommate could read his lips.

Baz shook his head, sighing in frustration. Simon started to move his body more, swaying his hips and bobbing his head to the music. He moved closer to Baz, too close for Baz to be thinking straight. Their arms were folded up between them and Simon was fully immersed in the song, eyes closed and lips mouthing to the words. Baz assumed he was singing as well.

Luckily, the shorter boy didn’t see Baz’s gray eyes go wide with surprise and hopefully he couldn’t feel the pounding in his chest, either. A few more moments passed before Simon finally slowed down and released his grip on the other boy’s wrists. The song must’ve ended. Baz started back toward his desk when a hand gripped lightly on his arm to stop him.

Simon brought him back to where he was standing, the tips of his ears going hot. The next song that floated through the speaker was a slow song, and for some reason, Simon didn’t want the boy in front of him to leave just yet.

Simon took Baz’s hands and moved them to his small waist like he had seen in movies. He had never slow danced with anyone before, not even Agatha, so he was hoping this was right.

Baz’s eyes went wide with surprise for the second time that day but this time, Simon saw it. Simon’s waist was warm beneath Baz’s fingers, even with a layer of cotton between skin. Simon started swaying and brought his hands up, twisting them beautifully in BSL.

 _“And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_ __  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ __  
_You wanna be loved_ __  
_You wanna be loved_ __  
_This feels like falling in love_ __  
_Falling in love_   
We're falling in love.”

Simon’s freckled skin was now a violent red. Baz watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. His hands were paused in mid-air, as if asking Baz’s permission to continue. Gray eyes flickered to the floor, watching the movement of Simon’s feet, trying to get the beat of the song. Baz started to move his feet back and forth, gray eyes meeting plain blue, hoping Simon would continue.

 _“Settle down with me_ __  
_And I'll be your safety_ __  
_You'll be my lady_  
__  
_I was made to keep your body warm_ __  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_  
__  
_Oh no_ __  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_ __  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.”

Simon dropped his hands and Baz thought the song was over. But the shorter boy’s body kept swaying and his fingers wrapped around Baz’s, bringing his arms up and around his neck. Baz felt his heart drop and quicken all at the same time. He was sad Simon didn’t continue to sign, but now he was closer to the other boy, and freckled arms were around his waist. And now he could stare at his lips all he wanted without ridicule, as the bronze haired boy was singing along.

Baz didn’t catch many of the words, but he didn’t really care. He let his gaze travel around his roommate’s face; counting each freckle and mole he hadn’t seen before, admiring how long his eyelashes were, and how there was a small indent of a dimple next to his mouth when it curled up into a small smile. He finally landed back to lips and he suddenly wished he could hear the voice that matched those lips.

 _“I wish I could hear you sing,”_ Baz told him.

Plain blue eyes suddenly sparkled. Simon smiled and took Baz’s right hand from around his neck and placed it on his chest. He then pulled Baz closer so hips and legs touched, Simon’s head falling into the crook of Baz’s neck. As he started to sing again, Baz felt the vibration under his hand and at his neck, along with the whisper of a breath. His entire body tingled.

Baz closed his eyes to focus on every sensation, never wanting to forget how it felt to have Simon so _close_ , so _raw_. He knew that he would never have this moment again. After the song finishes, Simon will come to his senses and everything will just go back to the way it was. He needed to savor every feeling.

It only lasted minutes more, before Simon pulled away. Baz’s hand slipped off of Simon’s chest, but the other boy’s arms stayed locked around his waist.

 _“We should probably - ”_ Baz started to sign with his free hand, but was quickly interrupted by something warm pressing against his lips.

He took a harsh breath in through his nose as the warmth disappeared, an unreadable look on Simon’s features. _“Sorry,”_ Simon lazily signed, a somber look appearing and his arms retracting.

“No!” Baz said suddenly, his voice croaky (Simon told him later) and dry, but he didn’t care. He lunged forward and hastily captured Simon’s top lip between his. Baz’s arms found stay back around Simon’s neck and Simon’s were placed carefully on Baz’s sides. Their lips parted and met again and again and again, each kiss bringing their bodies closer together.

Tan fingers weaved through sun-kissed curls while tawny fingers dug into cotton and skin. Simon tilted his head to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue along Baz’s bottom lip. He let out a groan that the short boy assumed to be a moan and let his tongue slip in. Simon hummed, causing vibrations between their mouths and causing Baz to smile. Baz pulled back slightly and shook his head, almost giggling. He leaned forward and kissed Simon slowly this time, once, twice, three times.

When he leaned back a second time to catch his breath, he rested his head on the other boy’s chest. Simon started swaying again and Baz let his body relax, allowing Simon to guide their bodies back and forth, smiling as he felt vibrations once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments/critiques/kudos are encouraged! :)


End file.
